Black Bible Alfea
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Alfea Is At Peace Until Bloom And Her Friends Are Asked To Join A Dark Fairy Club With A Special Black Book. Warning Contains- Vore, Weight Gain, Futa, Lesbians And Darkness


Black Bible Alfea

It was a warm sunny day in magiks and the school for fairies from all the different worlds was calm for once there was no attack from the evil witches known as The Trix as they were spending time in their new prisons those being the massive bellies of Bloom the fairy of the dragon fire and princess of Domino, Musa the fairy of music and Flora the fairy of nature each of the Trix had been swallowed by one of these fairies as they were to dangerous together and no other prison worked to hold them but the three fairies made the perfect prison thanks to Techna finding a spell from a world called Vore Prime were every woman could do a vore technique like unbirthing, breast voring, anal voring, oral voreing and in some cases cock voreing.

So it was on this day that a letter arrived from Headmistress Faragona to Bloom as she sat on her bed wear nothing but a pair of light blue and white stripped thigh high cotton sock and a matching pair of panties while her roommate and lover Aisha the fairy of waves and princess of Awakrea sat beside her wearing nothing but a pair of white cotton knee socks and a black lace tong which rubbing a special magical oil on her massive round shiny white smooth belly where the Trix witch called Icy slept. As Aisha rubbed in the oil that would feed Icy Bloom opened the letter and read -

Dear Bloom,

I would like for you and Aisha to come meet me in the stone ritual room at 11:00pm tonight for a special ritual that I belief can show you the planet Domino.

Signed,

Headmistress Faragona

This new shocked Bloom as she had been told by the three ancestral witches that Domino was destroyed but if was not as Miss Faragona thought then maybe she could find it.

As Bloom thought this Aisha move her beautiful black head down to her lovers enormous left double OO cupped breast and slowly slipped Bloom huge fat eight inch long dark pink nipple into her mouth before she started t suckle causing Bloom to moan "Oh Aisha Oh My Your Mouth Fells So Good Baby Suck My Breast Oh Yes Oh Yes". As Bloom Moaned her nipple started to swell wide before it began to lactate and released an enormous blast of thick white heavy milk into her mouth causing Aisha to quickly have to shallow the tasty liquid with loud (GULP GULP GULP GULP) that felled the room and caused her black throat to stretch with each swallow. As she drank Aisha used her power over water and slowly began to draw her pussy juice out and form it into a enormous bright pink penis shaped object that caused her black lace tong to stretch in the front forming a bulge.

When Bloom saw Aisha's new tool the fairy moaned "Oh my Aisha you've swollen up baby how about I take care of that sweet treat between those thick juice thighs of yours". With a loud (POP) that filled the dorm room Aisha removed Bloom's swollen dark pink nipple from her black mouth before moaning "Oh yes honey get down there and suck my sweet treat it's all for you honey". Hearing Aisha moan this Bloom slid down her lovers body causing Aisha to moan loud as Bloom rubbed her massive Icy filled round shiny smooth belly against Aisha's smooth black skin.

As Bloom got to Aisha's black lace tong covered crouch she marveled at the size of her treat it was two foot long the tip of which was sticking out of the tongs waistband and touching the black button on Aisha's ten pack abs it, her treat was at least ten inches around with a pair on bright pink liquid testicles hanging out both leg holes each roughly the size of a earth softball.

As Bloom looked at her lovers impressive magic Aisha got tired of waiting and grabbing the back of Blooms head in her left hand and the bright pink penis shaped treat in the other she moaned "Open wide honey for your treat" before shoving the massive pink shaft strait into a surprised Blooms wide open mouth and down her tight throat nearly choking her lover as Blooms cute little nose bumped into her hairless black crouch. As Bloom struggled to breath Aisha called on her powers again this time causing her enormous round shiny black double LL cup breast to start leaking thick bright pink milk before sending it down over her smooth black stomach and down around her artificial bright pink penis and into Blooms mouth and throat causing the throat to stretch wide for her before she started to moan "Oh Bloom Oh your throat fells so good wrapped around my fake penis honey Oh yes Mmmm I can feel your tongue licking me Oh yes lick your treat honey and drink my pink milk"

As Bloom sucked and drank Aisha's gifts in Bloom's hometown near her earth parents home a blood red portal was opening up. When the portal had grown to the size of a human a fairy of complete darkness stepped out and holding a special spellbook under her enormous thick muscler left arm


End file.
